¿Roguerva? ¿Stinyu? ¿Stingue?
by Sanlina
Summary: Salir en el "Hechicero Semanal" tendría que ser motivo de alegría, a no ser claro que salgas en un artículo llamado "Rollos en Sabertooth".


Todas las magas de Sabertooth parecían estar hablando de lo mismo, eso mismo parecía tener que ver con los Dragones Gemelos. Bueno, no es que simplemente lo pareciese ya que los miraban descaradamente mientras murmuraban.

–¿Qué demonios les pasa?— preguntó Rogue

–Sé tanto cómo tú, pero me están tocando las narices

–Pues pon orden, eres el maestro

–No sé qué quieres que haga…

–Decirles que paren, por ejemplo

–No hay ninguna norma que les prohíba murmurar

–¿Ni siquiera una que les impida hablar mal del maestro? ¿Tan poco poder tienes?

–Si existiese una norma así tú ya estarías fuera de Sabertooth

–Tampoco me meto tanto contigo…

–Y una mierda. Bah, ¿te parece si les preguntamos qué demonios pasa y a partir de ahí miramos que hacer?

–Está bien– respondió el Slayer de las sombras y, finalmente, ambos muchachos se acercaron al grupo de chicas con la intención de descubrir el porqué de tanto alboroto.

…

–¿En serio no lo habéis leído?– cuestionó una de las magas mientras las demás aportaban una risa picarona en cara de dos los.

–¿Leer el que?– preguntó Rogue y fue entonces cuando ambos gemelos se percataron de que Minerva y Yukino estaban sentadas algo más alejadas del resto; la primera con cara de mala ostia y la segunda completamente ruborizada. Minerva se levantó y le dio a Rogue "El Hechicero Semanal", abierto por una página en concreto.

–Juzgad vosotros mismos– dijo sin atreverse a establecer contacto visual con el mago de las sombras, cosa que aunque en el momento le pareció extraña a este, no tardaría en descubrir el porqué. Ambos tomaron la revista y comenzaron a leer:

–¿"Rollos en Sabertooth"? ¿Qué demonios…?– dijo Sting tras leer el título. El artículo constaba de unos cuantos párrafos de líos amorosos de varios miembros no muy destacados. También se hablaba de que se había visto a Orga con dos chicas diferentes y de la supuesta homosexualidad de Rufus. El rubio sintió pena por este último, desconocía completamente la sexualidad de su compañero y, sinceramente le resultaba indiferente, pero tenía claro que fuese cómo fuese no era justo que se metieran en su vida de esa forma. ¿Quién le diría a Sting que la peor parte le tocaría a él al pasar la página?:

–"Y cómo olvidarnos de dos de los magos más solicitados del reino, los Dragon Slayer Sting y Rogue…". Espera, ¿estamos solicitados?

–Es la primera noticia que tengo al respecto– respondió Rogue algo confuso y, acto seguido, miraros para las chicas, quienes afirmaron con seguridad que lo que decía ese párrafo era certero.

-Sigue leyendo– ordenó una de las magas y Sting obedeció, un poco asustado por tanto interés.

–"La gran incógnita para todas las solteras es si estos dos magos tienen pareja o no, y nosotros podemos afirmaros que están completamente libres, pero solo en teoría. Según nuestras investigaciones, 4 de cada 10 misiones el mago de las sombras las hace en compañía de la señorita Orland, hija del anterior maestro y tirano de Sabertooth. Los dos comparten una gran química y pasan gran parte del día juntos…"

–Esto es una tontería, ¿es que acaso no puedo tener amigas?– interrumpió el slayer de las sombras.

–Lo peor viene ahora…-aportó la maga de territorio.

–"Minerva siempre se había caracterizado por su crueldad pero fueron los mismísimos Dragones Gemelos quienes la trajeron de regreso a su gremio. ¿Habrá sido el poder del amor lo que la convenció? Además, por si fuera poco, una testigo asegura que la señorita Orland le pidió consejo para declararse al mago…"– la maga apretó con fuerza sus puños debido a la vergüenza- "… y a Rogue se le ha pillado infraganti entrando en el dormitorio de la muchacha"

–¿Cómo mierda se han enterado de eso?

–Espera, ¿es cierto?– cuestionó rápidamente Minerva

–¿Es cierto lo del consejo?

–No me cambies de tema

–Fue por una apuesta con Sting…

–Yo no recuerdo nada de eso

–¡Sting! ¡No seas cabrón!

–No me constaaa– canturreo entre carcajadas

–Está bien, te creo, se nota mucho que Sting está mintiendo

–Mierda, tenía que haber contenido la risa

-Serás…

–Deja que se ría que ahora le toca sufrir a él. Seguid leyendo

–Pero, ¿y lo del consejo?– insistió Rogue.

–Seguid leyendo

–¡Minerva!

–¡Son solo habladurías, Rogue!

–Está bien, no te enfades…

–Solo seguid leyendo– insistió, apretando los puños y superando en colorada la cara de Yukino

–"Respecto al Slayer de la luz, también parece tener a su Julieta. Al igual que Rogue con Miernva; Sting realiza gran parte de sus misiones en compañía de Yukino Aguria, la maga celestial del gremio. Además la chica también es causa de discordia entre los Gemelos ya que Rogue le tocó un pecho a la muchac…"

–¿¡Pero cómo demonios se enteran de las cosas!?

–¿¡Eso también es cierto!?– gritó Minerva

–¡Fue un accidente! ¡Sigue leyendo, Sting!

–"… lo que provocó que su compañero le atacase". Anda, mira, si han adjuntado foto del momento en el que te doy la ostia– dijo el maestro entre carcajadas

–No me hace gracia…

–A mí sí

–Sigue leyendo…

–"… además, la semana pasada pillamos a Eucliffe con un par de copas de más y nos confesó que…"– Sting dejo inmediatamente de leer y cerró la revista de golpe

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Nada

–Sigue leyendo

–¿No es ya suficiente?

–¿Qué pone?

–N-nada– Rogue le arrebató la revista a Sting y se dispuso a leer lo que el muchacho había dejado a medias:

–"… y nos confesó que, a su parecer, la maga celestial tenía unos pechos muy bonitos. ¿Significará esto que se los ha visto?". No me jodas Sting, ¿esto es en serio?

–Yo…

–¿Le has visto los…?

–¡Claro que no!– interrumpió Yukino poniendo los brazos por delante de estos.

–Estaba borracho… los borrachos solo saben decir gilipolleces…

–En realidad, se dice que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad

–No me toques la moral, Rogue

–Anda, sigue leyendo, ¿o prefieres pasar tu vista por otra cosa? ¿Tal vez para mirar los pechos de Yukino?– la maga mencionada tragó saliva y, a causa de tanta vergüenza, llegó incluso a comenzar a temblar.

–Dame eso– ordenó Sting quitándole la revista y continuó leyendo– "Pero llegados a este punto os preguntaréis quién es la otra persona con la que estos magos hacen equipo, ganando así en el porcentaje. La respuesta es sencilla, el uno con el otro, los Dragones Gemelos nos han demostrado que son inseparables, cómo uña y carne. ¿Pero esto es solo una simple amistad cómo la de dos hermanos o es una amistad cómo la de dos personas que se atraen? Las pruebas apuntan a lo segundo ya que…"– Sting dejo de leer debido al shock que le había proporcionado esas líneas– ¿Qué cojon…?

–Tienen que estar de broma… ¿tú y yo…?

–Yo paso de leer nada más– concluyó cerrando de golpe la revista.

–Espera, ¿habéis visto la foto que han puesto?

–¿Foto?– una de las magas tomo la revista y abrió una página en la que aparecían ambos magos abrazándose mientras Rogue apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del rubio

–¿Qué? ¿A caso por ser hombres no podemos abrazarnos?– rechistó Sting

–Hombre pues de esa forma, con Rogue así pues… es raro

–Rogue estaba… olvidadlo– dijo Sting, que no quería terminar la frase para evitar sacar a la luz el tormento de su amigo, prefería que los demás los tomasen por pareja a que Rogue tuviese que exponer su mayor miedo ante aquella panda de cotillas.

–Estaba llorando, me derrumbé y Sting me consoló, eso es todo

–¿Llorando tú? ¿Por qué?

–¿Qué demonios importa?

-Pues importa mucho

–Solo sois una panda de cotillas, yo me largo– proclamó el mago saliendo del gremio. Minerva lo siguió sin que este se diese cuenta. Una vez algo alejados del lugar, la maga se mostró ante él.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí…

–La foto…

–Qué más da…

-Sí da, yo nunca te había visto llorar, me parece una excusa poco convincente

-Intenté matarle

–¿Eh?

–A Sting

–¿Qué?– Rogue suspiró

–Las sombras me persiguen y atormentan, tratan de apoderarse de mí y llevarme al lado oscuro… intento ser fuerte pero no siempre lo logro, un día se apoderaron de mí y atenté contra la vida de Sting, pero él con sus palabras me ayudo a volver a la luz. Entonces yo me derrumbé, impotente ante mi debilidad y él no supo hacer otra cosa que abrazarme… era imposible que las lágrimas no hicieran acto de presencia ahí… eso es todo.

–Joder… Rogue… yo

–Soy débil, Minerva, muy débil, y la luz de Sting no es lo suficientemente fuerte para iluminarme eternamente… tengo miedo de mí mismo…

–Rogue…– la chica no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a abrazarle. Acto seguido sus miradas se encontraron y, en apenas segundos y sin premeditación alguna, sus labios se encontraron.

–Yo… Minerva…

–No digas nada, de ahora en adelante deja que sea yo quién te mantenga en la luz

–Me parece perfecto– respondió el mago esbozando una ligera sonrisa y, acto seguido, volviendo a juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Al final, parece que el hechicero semanal no estaba tan equivocado en sus teorías… ¿pero qué hay de Yukino y Sting?

…

¿FIN? Sí, fin, ¡vivan los finales abiertos! (presiento que me vais a odiar por esto… pero sed positivos, podría haber sido mucho más cruel :D)


End file.
